The purpose of this project is to study the mechanisms involved in regulating the binding of oxygen to hemoglobin and the transport of oxygen to the tissues. The project also focuses on ways in which these functions are impaired and change with age. We have therefor studied the mechanisms involved in the oxidation of hemoglobin. Oxidation affects oxygen transport because it produces nonfunctional hemoglobin, which no longer binds oxygen. These studies have been extended to include an investigation of the stability of the entire erythrocyte and the erythrocyte membrane as well as other structure function relationships in membranes.